To love and to be loved
by XxAnimeLover14xX
Summary: (Ok this is my first fanfic) Yukina knows Hiei is her bro (he told he) and now they live together and go to Yusuke's school. There is a new girl at school and lets see what happens when
1. The start

Okay story starts of MUCH later in the season. Hiei told Yukina that he was her brother. So now they live together in nijin Tokyo, Japan. They go toYusuke's school. (A/N: Hiei was not happy at all ) So I'm going to start the story off in the middle of the school year.

School

It was you everyday kind of day. The sun wasn't completly shining, but it was still how out. Class was just starting, and here comes the teacher.

"Now now class settel down." Said Mrs. Sohma.

"Now who is not here..." Mrs. Sohma said out loud not really talking to any one. Mrs. Sohma is a tall woman with black hair, and with some blond in it. She is in her late 30's. She is also American. "Lets see... Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. Hmm.... Where could they be?"

Door open

"Mrs. Sohma?"

"Wa? O Hello Mr. Lee." Walks to door. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah Mrs. Sohma I have a new student here for you"

"Oh well send her in and I'll introduce he to the class"

"Okay, and think you Mrs. Sohma, and have a nice day."

"You to Mr. Lee, bye bye now."

Mr. Lee sent the girl in.

"Class we have a new student. Why don't you introduce your self to the class."

nod

"Hello I'm Kisa Keller." Kisa is a VERY beautiful girl she a tan skin, Long Brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes. She has a Very nice shape; she has just the right amount of every thing. All thought she may look like a girly girl that was not her at all she loved to fight, play football, and she was very good at what she did. She was a sweet girl, but you mess with her and she would kick you ASS.

"Well Kisa you can take a set next to Yukina over there. Yukina rise your have so she can find you." Said Mrs. Sohma As Kisa was walking back the boys where staring.

"Hello I'm Yukina Jaganshi." Said Yukina

"Hello" Greeted Kisa. "So how so you like it here?"

"It's fun, but it is better when my brother and his friends are here"

UNTILL NEXT TIME...

A/N: So what do you think? PLZZZZZZZ Review


	2. friendship Srry very bad spelling here

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had soooo much H.W. So now back to the story

"Oh really? Where are they?" Asked Kisa.

"Oh they are training to day." Said Yukina.

"Are you aloud to just get up and leave school like that?" Asked Kisa with a excited and questibul face.

"No haha. They haven't been here for like umm it is going on a month now." Said Yukina.

"Really wow, what does you mother and fother think of this?" asked Kisa.

"Oh well my muther is dead and I never knew my dad." Yukina said In a said a sad voice.

"I'm so sorry.... WAIT then who do you live with?" Asked a very confused Kisa.

"I like with my brother Hiei." Said Yukina with a big smile.

"So you've been home alone at your house for a month?!?!?! Yelled a confused Kisa.

"Kisa, Yukina setter down NOW." Said the sturen Mrs. Sohma.

"Yes Mrs. Sohma, Sorry." Said the girls as the bell went off

Ringgggggg

"Okay class desmised" Yelled Mrs. Sohma.

OutSide

"So Ksia do you want to come over and we and do our homework together?" asked a hopeful Yukina.

"Yeah that would be so much fun. First let me call my mom and ask if I can." Said Kisa.

"Okay, lets go to the offecs and ask if you can use the phone."

"Okay and where is that?"

and that is where im going to leave you..................

A/N: Plzzzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think


	3. friendship 2

A/N: Ok this Chapter solely to **Hiei-Lover152 **because she was soooo very nice in her review I was going to stop but now I'm not. And to all you mean reviewers you all can F-OFF

A/N: Sorry about my last chapter I forgot to spell check it, but this time I will not forget so now back to the story.

Back to the fanfic

"Kisa are you for really?" Asked Yukina

"Hello I just got here!" Said Kisa in like a duh voice.

"O... Yeah I forgot about that. Well come on I'll Show you." Said Yukina.

Walking down the hall

Office

"Hello Mr. Lee." Said Yukina in a cheerful voice.

"Oh Hello Yukina what can I do for you today?" Asked Mr. Lee.

"Kisa here needs to use the phone." Said Yukina.

"Oh yes no problem. Here you go." Said Mr. Lee.

"Think you!"

Phone

Ring ring

"Yeah Hello?"

"Hello? Kyo?" asked Kisa.

"Yeah? Who is this?" Asked Kyo.

"It's Kisa." Giggle Kisa

"Oh hi Kisa. You coming home tonight?

"Yeah I think, but can I talk to grandpa Shigure please Kyo-kun?" Asked Kisa.

"Um yeah hold on.................." "SHIGURE, SHIGURE, GET DOWN HERE. KISA IS ON THE PHONE! Kisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Here is Shigure" Said Kyo

"Thank you Kyo." Said Kisa.

"Hello Kisa what can I do for you?" Asked Shigure

"Hello grandpa Shigure, I was wondering if it would be ok if I went over to my friends Yukina's House?" Asked Kisa.

"Okay, but if you plan on staying over call and tell Me." said Shigure.

"Okay I will do that good bye grandpa Shigure" Said Kisa

"Wait, Kisa, are you sure you don't want me to come pick you to girls up?" Said Shigure in a very perverted voice.

"Oh grandpa Shigure your so funny, But that is ok we can walk" Giggle Kisa.

"Okay good bye now "Said Shigure as he was humming 'High School girls, High School girls, 1, 2, 3, High School Girls All for me High School girls'

"Okay bye bye, love you" Said Kisa

Hang up

Office

"So is it okay for u to come over?" Asked Yukina in hopeful voice.

"He said...........YES!" Yelled Kisa.

"WOW THAT IS SO COOL!! Okay lets go." Said Yukina in a very excited voice

Yukina's house

Yukina's House is beautiful. When I first entered in we walked in to the living room. Her living room was wild. There where two couches one on one side of the room and one on the other. The room was split in half. One side Fire and the other Ice. The room looks like the fire and ice are fighting to take over the room

The Ice side

The couch was white lather. The carpet was white shag. The walls were panted alight ice like blue with glitter in it. There were also hand paned panting of ice formations. The coffee table was half crystal. On it was An Angel ice sculpture.

The Fire side

The couch was black lather. The walls were blood red, and also there were hand paintings. The painting was of fire flames. The carpet was Black shag. The other half of the coffee table was maid of back iron. In the middle was a fake fire hat looked very real.

"Wow!!" Yelled Kisa "Your house is... is Beautiful." Kisa was in told Awe.

"Thanks." Giggled Yukina. "My brother designed it were we firs moved here."

"Wow he must be really talented" Gasped is awe.

"Yeah he really is." Yukina replied with a sigh.

"Aww that is so sweet. We really need to get started on our homework." Implied Kisa.

After homework 8:00pm

"Wow Kisa it is getting late" Sighed Yukina looking done at her watch.

"Yeah it really is. I should call Shigure." Sighed Kisa with a very sad sigh.

"Or you can call and ask if you can spend the night here!? Well if you want to that is." Sugested Yukina.

"Yeah that would be so cool. Okay I'm going to call my Grandpa Shigure." Exclaimed Kisa

"Okay here is the phone," offered Yukina.

Phone

Dial, Dial

Ring, Ring

"Hellooooooo" Sang a voice on he other end.

"Hello? Grandpa Ayame?" Question Kisa.

"Yes, Yes it is I Kisa. What can I do for you this lovely evening?" Sang Ayame in a very chipper voice.

"Is grandpa Shigure home?" Asked Kisa sweetly.

"Oh yes, yes he is I'll go get him for you." Responded Ayame.

"Hello, Kisa?"

"Yes hello grandpa Sigure." Kisa said sweetly "Do you mined if I stay over at Yukina's house tonight?"

"Oh sure, that is fine. I'll send Kyo over with some clothes for you." Answered Shigure.

"Oh thank you so very much grandpa. Do you want me to tell you how to get here?" Question Kisa.

"Oh no. I remember from when you told me, when you called from school." Shigure Reassured Kisa.

"Okay bye, bye then." Said Kisa

"Good bye" Replied Shigure.

END

A/N: Okay I will only keep writhing if I get more nice ppl to review, but if more mean ppl review then i'm going to stop.


	4. AN

Dear ShaJen,

I want you to know that because you and your harshness I have given up on my dream of being a writer. Theo it's not like you and your cold heartness self's care. You know you two are the kind of people who make other people cut themselves. You make me sick. So if you don't mine I'm going to go and make myself bleed okay bye bye. Have a nice day

XxAnimeLover14xX


End file.
